


Impressive

by greerian



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerian/pseuds/greerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Price has never <i>not</i> been impressive. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> First NabuMcPricingham fic on Ao3! Yay! 
> 
> I had a bunch of notes typed out before, but Ao3 deleted them, so...  
> Yeah, this was supposed to be smut and then Kevin had other plans. But I hope you enjoy!

Soulmates are common. Soulmates who actually meet are relatively common. Soulmates who meet when they’re teenagers? That’s rare. Multiple soulmates? Rarer still. Multiple soulmates who meet while they’re teenagers all in the same place? Well. That’s just plain impossible.

And yet, here Kevin is. Three soulmates. _Three_. Two guys, and one girl. One African, two American. One gay, one straight, and one… what is Arnold, even? He should probably ask at some point, when they’re not all piled in Arnold and Kevin’s room, trying to fit on the two tiny beds pushed together while they… Kevin calls it ‘exploring’. Naba calls it ‘fucking’. Arnold calls it ‘uh, you know,’ and Connor is apparently too busy getting his dick sucked by Arnold to call it anything. He moans filthily and without inhibition, throwing his head back against a pillow, and Kevin thinks about shushing him (does he _really_ want the other elders thinking about him like _this_?) but if the others haven’t figured it out already then they must be idiots. What they’re doing is kind of to be expected. Soulmate marks trump just about everything, including marriage, even in the church.

Besides, they’re all riding the high that came with telling the church to suck it, so they’d probably be doing this right now even if it _wasn’t_ church sanctioned. Kevin will admit he’s glad it is, though. It’s a comforting foundation to fall back on as Naba straddles his hips and he tentatively cups her bare breasts. They feel… interesting. He squeezes a little, not too hard, and she laughs, leaning in for a kiss. And, yes, the kisses are interesting as well, and Kevin is, surprisingly, not that good at it yet. But everybody, Naba especially, seems to like them, so he takes advantage of the ample opportunities and practices as best he can. It’s a little overwhelming, though, trying to use strategy and technique when there’s a tongue licking into his mouth and he actually _likes_ the feeling. It’s all so new and bewildering, like Uganda itself, and… well. Kevin didn’t adjust too well to Uganda.

But Nabulungi is patient, and Arnold is enthusiastic, and Connor seems to know exactly what he’s doing already, so Kevin thinks he’ll make out all right.

Speaking of, he does, and the lack of clothing definitely adds a new dimension to having someone in his lap with their lips against his. Naba is a bit angular, but her curves are smooth and her hair is soft, and before he even knows what’s happening he’s flat on his back beside Connor and Naba is rolling her hips and _oh_ , does that feel... different.

“Um,” he says, trying and failing to not watch as Arnold absolutely wrecks Connor, “is there anything we need, or… anything?” Kevin may not know that much about sexual relations, but he’s pretty sure there’s a little more to it than just jumping right in. But Connor doesn’t seem to be bothered by the lack of anything, and since Kevin is sure he’s had some taboo previous experience, he’ll go with that.

“No,” Naba says, matter-of-factly. “I don’t have AIDS, and neither do you, or Arnold, or Connor, so we are fine.”

“All right,” he says, “but how- I mean, what _exactly_ are we doing?”

Naba rolls her eyes, and her hips. Kevin bites back a moan. “We are fucking, Kevin.”

“Yes, so I gathered, but _how_ , exactly?”

Naba turns to the others. “Is he this particular usually?” she asks.

Arnold lifts his head up to answer. “Yeah,” he croaks, and Connor whines before pulling him up and in for a kiss. One of his hands disappears between their bodies, and Arnold makes a sound Kevin is sure he won’t forget for a while.

“Hey!” he snaps, a little shaky with desire and nerves but still determined to defend himself. “I’m not being _particular_ , I’m just trying to plan ahead. What do you want me to do, and will we have enough room? How much should everybody be included? What are the rules, and how… how are all of us _guys_ going to do it?”

Naba huffs and leans in, pressing herself fully to Kevin’s body. “Kevin,” she says, low and husky, “do you like me?”

He nods immediately. She’s one of his soulmates; _of course_ he likes her.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

He swallows. She is very, very close; her body is very warm, and he can feel _everything_. Does he want to? He… he probably _shouldn’t_ say yes. He’s more than a little nervous, and he hardly knows Naba at all, and his best friend and his district leader are doing really distractingly gay things less than a foot away, and he’s going to end up doing _that_ , too, and it’s a lot to take in all at once.

“The right answer is ‘yes’, Kevin,” Connor says, gasping for breath as he and Arnold separate.

Kevin laughs, short and sharp and a little surprised.

“Okay,” he says, and Naba grins.

“There’s nothing to it,” she says, sitting up and back. “Just relax, and do whatever feels right.”

“How do you kn-”

She puts a finger on his lips. “Relax.”

Okay. Relax. Kevin can do that. Just… just _relax_. Breathe in, and out. In, and out. In, and-

“Oh my _gosh_.”

His hips buck up into Naba’s hands, almost throwing her off, and he looks up at her with wide eyes.

“What on earth are you trying to do?” he asks, and she laughs.

“Relax, Kevin.”

He lays back down. “Okay,” he says, letting his arms fall to his sides. “I’m relaxing.”

She smirks, eyes flashing wickedly. “No, you’re not.” She gives him a wickedly rough stroke, and he cries out.

“It’s a little hard with your hand where it is,” he replies, his voice a little strained.

“Would you like me to go slower?”

He sighs shakily. It makes him sound like a wimp, and nobody else here wants to, but… “Yes, please.”

Naba shrugs, her shoulders arching elegantly, and then her touch transforms into something soft and gentle and teasing, in the best way. Finally, Kevin starts to relax. And then he gets tense again, Naba’s hand increasing in speed, and it takes him a second to realize that it’s a different tension from before.

“S-stop,” he gasps, reaching up to take her hand. “Stop, something… there’s something…”

She stops, and Kevin takes a deep breath. It doesn’t really help, though. He’s shaking and taut, poised on the edge of something, and… gosh, it’s _terrifying_.

“Are you okay?” she asks, and when he focuses on her face he can see that her brow is furrowed in concern. Arnold and Connor have stopped, too, and all of them are looking at him, and he tries to smile.

“I’m _fine_ ,” he says, running a hand through his hair as best he can lying down. “Go back to your… whatever that was. I just need a second.”

Arnold gives him a nervous smile, wiping the spit and heaven knows what else off his lips, and Connor holds out a hand for Kevin to take.

“It’s your first time?” he asks gently.

“Well, yeah,” Kevin replies. “Isn’t it everybody’s?”

Connor blushes, Arnold sheepishly shrugs, and Naba shakes her head, smiling.

“Arnold!” Kevin cries, betrayed. “What the heck, guys? You, I understand-” he nods to Nabulungi, “but you two? What about the laws of chastity?”

“Kevin, buddy, nobody really follows those rules,” Arnold replies.

“But, but when? _How_? I thought you said you didn’t have any friends?”

“I had a boyfriend on the internet, and we met up one time, and-”

“You lost your virginity to someone you met on the _internet_!?”

“Now, now,” Connor says quickly, squeezing Kevin’s hand, “this is not the time to cast stones, Kevin. If you’d rather not be doing anything, I’m sure we could, um, find a way around that.”

Kevin is shaking his head before Connor finishes the sentence. Everybody else is definitely into it, and it’s not that he’s not enjoying himself, it’s just… he’s _scared_. He never expected his first time to look like this. And he’s the only one who is inexperienced; there’s absolutely no way for him to impress his soulmates the way he anticipated.

But… then again, he had his chance for a first impression already. With Arnold, he was an arrogant, charismatic missionary supreme. With Nabulungi, he was naive, abrasive foreigner that had no idea what life really looked like. With Connor, he was supposed to be the mission’s savior and ended up being the failure who-

 _Enough_.

It may be too late to impress them, but it’s not too late to make them like him.

“No,” he says. “I… I want to.” He bites back his pride. “I just don’t know _how_.”

Naba smiles, and squeezes his hand. It’s firmly grounding, just as his hand in Connor’s is, as Naba’s weight on his hips is, and as the scratchy sheets beneath him are.

It’s just sex. With his soulmates.

He laughs a little. At least they can’t leave him, even if they try.

He lets go of Naba’s hand, and tentatively reaches lower.

“May I?” he asks, and grins a little at her look of surprise.

She nods. “Be careful,” she warns him, stretching her arms out behind her to rest her weight on them. It tilts her hips closer to him, and he suddenly gets a much better look at what he’s dealing with.

He takes a fortifying breath, and sits up a little against the headboard. Squeezing Connor’s hand a bit too hard, he very, very gently touches her.

“You can go a little harder than that.”

“Well, _geez_ , sorry,” Kevin says. Arnold giggles.

“Hey, you stay out of this,” Kevin tells him, keeping his eyes on Naba. If he looks away, who knows what could happen. But he does press a little harder, and moved his fingers back and forth, and it feels very, _very_ strange but Naba isn’t rolling her eyes anymore so that has to be a good thing, right?

“That’s… better,” she says, “but you can’t just…” She sighs. “All right, you boys are all going to get a lesson in how to make a girl happy. Well, me, I guess, because if I ever catch you with other girls I will kick your asses.” She sits up fully, swinging her legs off of Kevin and then grabbing his arm.

“Come on,” she says, tugging. “I need to lay down to show you properly.”

So Kevin gets up, feeling uncomfortably exposed and bare as he kneels by her side. He’s not touching anyone and it’s not as nice anymore. Naba looks lovely, though, stretched out on the bed, looking for all the world like a painting in a famous museum.

She sighs softly, running her hands down her body and holds out one hand. “Kevin?”

He takes it, confused but absolutely ready to do whatever she wants right now, so long as it means he gets someone’s hands or attention back on him and the uncomfortable feeling of exposure goes away.

Smiling gently, she rearranges their hands so that hers is poised on top of his, their fingers matching up almost perfectly. “Now,” she says, bringing his hand to rest on her thigh, “just go for it, and I will help you and move you where you need to go, all right?”

He blushes, but he nods. Never let it be said that Kevin Price is a coward.

He moves his hand.

It isn’t that weird, really. It helps to know that he was always expected to do this at some point, soulmate or not. The skin beneath his fingers is very soft, and very warm, and surprisingly wet, but in the end it’s not too intimidating, and he doesn’t have to worry about hurting her, because her hand is right there along with his. He’s just starting to find a rhythm when she pushes down, hard, and his fingers slip _into_ her.

He jerks back, eyes wide. “What- Um, Naba?”

“Come on, Kevin,” she says, half frustrated and half patient, “there’s nothing to be scared of. I’m not going to bite.”

“But… should I really be… should _fingers_ go up in there?”

Naba starts laughing, the hand still holding Kevin’s splayed across her stomach. “Oh my god,” she says, her whole body shaking. “I can’t believe…”

“Hey,” Kevin says, his body flushing with embarrassment. “I didn’t… It’s not _my_ fault I don’t know-”

“It’s okay, buddy,” Arnold says, slipping an arm around Kevin’s shoulders. “Naba, don’t laugh at him.”

“I’m sorry,” she says, still giggling, “but, Kevin, what do you think a vagina is _for_?”

“Well… gosh, I don’t know, I don’t _have_ one, okay?!” It’s not _fair_ of everybody to expect this sort of thing from him when all he ever learned about women’s bodies was that they have periods once a month to make room for babies. On that note, he still doesn’t know what a clitoris is.

“Naba, um…” He shoots a tentative look at Arnold, who grins and nods like he can read Kevin’s mind and thinks asking this question is a wonderful idea. “Where is your clitoris?”

She smirks, and moves his hands back down to _there_.

“Here,” she says, moving his finger.

“Huh,” he replies, trying to look without seeming too… perverted. “What’s so special about it?” Without waiting for an answer, he moves that finger, carefully brushing against her.

Her hips jerk up, and her hand clenches around his. “Fuck, Kevin,” she says, sounding almost surprised. He grins.

He maneuvers his hand into a better position, feeling much better about his performance as he carefully strokes her, more sure of himself now than he has been since getting undressed. Gosh, this isn’t even that _hard_. Just, touch _that_ place, and put his fingers… well, and Naba is squirming beneath him. He catches a glimpse of her face; her eyes are closed, and her lips parted just a little, and the sweat collecting on her forehead and the curve of her cheekbones makes her look almost glossy, or covered in glitter. She looks really, _really_ nice. Without thinking, he leans forward and kisses her. She makes some sort of sound he doesn’t really catch, but he thinks it’s a good thing.

“You’re really beautiful, Nabulungi,” he whispers, and she smiles, almost like she’s embarrassed. Kevin is just about to kiss her again when Arnold clears his throat, and Kevin sits up again with a jerk.

“Sorry!” Arnold says. “I just wanted to say you guys look really hot. And, uh, the clitoris is actually the most sensitive spot in the human body. How about that?” He chuckles, wringing his hands, and Kevin grins.

“Come here, you,” he says, taking Arnold’s face in his hands. Arnold, his best friend in the entire world… Arnold smiles, a little awkwardly, and Kevin kisses him, harder than he had with Naba. He kisses him firmly, passionately, and even with some tongue, because out of anybody in this little group, Arnold deserves the best Kevin can give him. When he pulls away, a little breathless, Arnold is just watching him, eyes wide and cheeks red, and Kevin feels a little self-conscious until he says “ _Wow_.”

“That was good?” he asks. Everyone nods. Kevin smiles proudly. “Well, gee, thanks,” he says. He may not be experienced, but at least he’s not making them mad.

He turns back to Naba, moving his hands back to between her legs, finally confident in his ability to make her feel good, when she grabs his hands and gives him a look that immediately sets him on edge again.

“What?” he asks warily.

“You said you wanted to fuck me, didn’t you?” she asks sweetly.

“Oh. Um… gosh, right now?”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, Kevin,” Connor says, sitting up on his side of the bed. He’s frowning, like he’s not sure if Kevin should be allowed into this… encounter.

“No!” Kevin says. “I mean, I… I really want to.”

“But…?”

“No buts. I want to.”

“Kevin…” Connor shuffles closer, resting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“No,” Kevin replies, “I mean, there’s nothing… _of course_ it’s okay.”

“Something wrong, Kev?” Arnold asks, running a hand down his chest. Kevin shivers and, before he thinks about it, jerks away from the touch.

Oh. They’re all staring now.

“I’m _fine_ ,” he says. “Naba, let go; I can- just let me-”

“Kevin,” she says. She doesn’t let go of his hand.

“Guys, I’m- it’s not a big deal, it’s _nothing_ , I-”

“Kevin.” Connor gives him an understanding look. “Let your feelings out, remember?”

He almost yells at them that there’s nothing to feel. He almost just yanks his hand from Naba’s grip and tries to touch her again. He almost just grins and pushes through the jittery nerves and the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. But he doesn’t, because he’s going to have to live with these people for the rest of his life, and lying would make a crappy start to their relationship.

“I don’t know,” he says, folding his hands in his lap. “There’s- I don’t know, you guys, I think there’s something wrong with me.”

Naba’s eyes flick pointedly to his crotch, and he blushes and moves his hands to cover himself.

“Not like _that_ ,” he says. “It feels good, and… and it’s all nice, but…” But the last time he was naked in front of someone was with the general, and he’s still not over that. But there’s a disconnect in the way he sees them versus how they see him that he’s starting just now to notice. But he’s actually scared out of his mind and doesn’t know at all what he’s doing or how he feels about any of it.

“Well… it’s _okay_ , buddy,” Arnold says, sitting back. “We don’t have to-”

Kevin groans in frustration. “But see, that’s part of the problem!” he says. “You guys all _want_ to, and I’m the only thing holding you back.”

Oh, fuck. He may have put a little too much into that last part.

Kevin is almost scared as he looks around at his soulmates, because, as far as he can tell, they’re not reacting. All three of them are silent, just _watching_ him. “And, um,” he says, “we’re going to have to do it _eventually_ , right?”

Connor shakes his head.

“No?” Kevin asks. “‘No’, what does that mean?” What on earth is ‘no’ supposed to- they’re _soulmates_ ; of course they’re going to have sex at some point, and they might as well get it over with sooner rather than lat-

Kevin is hyperventilating. Or, at least, he’s breathing hard, a lot harder than he should be for just sitting around. Okay, okay, he needs to breathe, first of all, and… and _calm down_ . It’s just sex. Kevin can do sex. He should be able to.  He can do most anything through Christ- _if_ he sets his mind to it. _Just… believe in yourself, Kevin. There’s no need to bring Heavenly Father into it._ He slows his breathing a little, but still no one is saying anything, and if they’re going to ask him to leave why can’t they come out and _say_ it?

“Look, I-” he starts. “I thought I could… I’m going to go.”

Before he knows what he’s doing, his feet are on the floor and he’s reaching for his clothes, scrambling through the mess of black and white on the floor trying to find which pair of garments is his. He curses under his breath as his hands move frantically, and it’s only after he sits back, completely unable to pick his clothes out of the rest, that he realizes someone is saying his name. Not someone, everyone; Connor, Arnold, and Naba are all watching him, and Arnold looks about half a second from jumping off the bed to come grab him.

“Gosh, I…” he says. His throat kind of hurts. “I don’t know. I’m sorry; I don’t really know why I can’t-”

“Kevin, it’s okay,” Naba replies.

“Yeah, buddy, it’s not…” Arnold scratches awkwardly at the back of his neck. “I mean, it’s scary the first time. It’s all new and weird, so… there’s nothing _wrong_ with you.”

“No, it’s not just _that_.”

And Kevin looks to Connor because Arnold will always like him, probably, and Naba… he doesn't really know Naba all that well, but Connor, _Connor_ has had sex before (maybe even multiple times), and Connor is a guy, and Connor is the one person in this weird relationship whom Kevin doesn’t really understand.

Connor is a symbol of the church in this relationship, and Kevin isn’t sure if he’s going to judge him or condone him.

But Connor doesn’t look judgemental at all, naked and perched on the bed beside Arnold. He doesn’t even look authoritative, like the district leader he is. He looks kind of small, and… sad. Is he sad for Kevin?

“Oh, honey…” he beckons Kevin back up onto the bed with the others, and Kevin obeys, sitting on the edge closest to the door so he can still leave if he needs to. He’s closer to Connor, now, though, and this close it’s easier to see that he’s not the church, silently weighing his actions on the scale of righteousness and determining his worth by the number of mistakes he makes. Connor is just a person. He’s a human being, flawed and imperfect like the rest of them. It’s strangely comforting, and Kevin reaches out to take Connor’s hand.

“Can I…” he starts. They’re all looking at him, like he’s going to break if they move; fuck, at this point, he doesn’t blame them. “I didn't mean to mess this up.”

They still don’t say anything, but Arnold and Naba share a worried look, too heavy for a bedroom conversation.

“Connor,” Kevin says, “I…” Suddenly, he surges forward and kisses him, trying to show him what he meant, how he feels. Slowly, and after a tense moment in which Kevin thinks he’ll have to pull away, Connor’s hands come up to cup the side of his face, and Kevin sighs. This is the furthest thing from judgement, and it feels good.

“I don’t know what’s wrong,” he breathes into the small space between them; Connor’s hands don’t leave his cheeks. “I just… something happened, and I… I don’t know if…”

“It’s okay.”

Kevin takes a deep breath, focusing on the feeling of Connor’s touch, of their foreheads braced against each other, of the way he knows Arnold and Naba are watching and listening.

“Okay,” he says. “But there’s something else.”

Connor waits patiently, and the room is silent except for the sounds of breathing, and the faint rustle of Arnold’s knee twitching under a bedsheet.

“I don’t… I think there’s…” Kevin frowns in frustration. How is he supposed to explain this? It’s like the absence of a thing, and he’s not even sure what it is himself. “I think you’re all beautiful,” he says. He opens his eyes just enough to see Connor’s reaction; it’s a smile, sweet and soft and a little bit flattered, and it’s so much more breathtaking to see up close. But Kevin needs to stay focused. He needs them all to understand. “But I don’t… I don’t really want to- to do what you and Arnold were doing just now. I don’t… I don’t look at you guys and think ‘I want to seduce them’, or anything like that. I don’t know how else to explain it.” God, shouldn’t he be able to at least give his soulmates a _reason_ for why he can’t… why he doesn’t-

Connor presses his lips to Kevin’s softly, quickly, gently.

“Stop worrying,” he says, pulling away. “It’s like I can hear your thoughts, being so close.”

Kevin attempts a smirk. “Just turn it off?” he asks, sitting back.

“Ye-” Connor stops, and his mouth twists unpleasantly; Kevin reaches up with tentative fingers to smooth it out.

“Now who’s worrying?” he teases quietly, and Connor gives him a look.

“The district leader who completely deviated from church doctrine today,” he replies, “but I’d rather not think about that now.”

Kevin nods. But, now, that leaves them all half-aroused and completely nude and perched on top of Kevin and Arnold’s beds, waiting for something unknown in awkward silence, and, well… Where do they go from here?

“I’m, uh, just fine with cuddling,” Arnold ventures, sitting back against the wall beside Naba.

“I agree,” she says, stretching.

“Wait,” Kevin says, “don’t you guys want to…?” He makes a vague gesture with his hand (and, _honestly_ , he’s thought worse; why is he getting embarrassed now?) but Naba and Arnold just smile and shrug.

“We can always do that later,” Naba says. “Besides, sex is… kind of weird. Cuddling isn’t.”

And Kevin feels like he should challenge that claim, because it feels like hardly a second ago that she was asking him to fuck her, but after all of the feelings he’s cycled through since they got started with this (and not to mention everything that has happened since they all met for the first time) just cuddling sounds amazing.

He turns to Connor, ready to ask if he minds, but Connor is already stretching out on the far side of the mega-bed they’ve created.

He pats the slim space between himself and Arnold, and Kevin squeezes into it, shimmying just a little to fit between them. It ends up being a bit snug, but Connor wraps an arm around his shoulders, and he’s pressed up against his torso just a bit, facing Arnold and Naba, and it’s such a comfortable, easy thing it almost brings tears to his eyes.

“Next time,” he says, “I promise I won’t-” _ruin_ _things_ , but Arnold beats him to it.

“Next time, we’ll make sure everybody’s into it before we all strip down, okay?” he says, poking Kevin’s nose. “Seriously, don’t worry about it, Kev.”

“...okay.”

Arnold grins victoriously, and leans in for a gentle kiss.

It’s meant to be nothing but reassuring, and for the first time since Kevin met any of his soulmates he feels at ease; none of them expect anything from his anymore, really, and it was actually really easy. No yelling, no disappointment; just “Cuddling is fine.”

He smiles, painfully grateful, and links his hand with Arnold’s. These are the people he gets to spend the rest of his life with, and he doesn’t need to impress them at all.


End file.
